Captured
by Bre363
Summary: Hannibal decides to visit Clarice in a special manner.
1. The Doctor is in

Captured Disclaimer: All of the characters in this

Bre363 Story are characters of Mr. Thomas

Harris. The story plot is mine so don't

sue because all I have is pocket lint!

Clarice stood up stretching, eyes aching from the glare of the computer screen. Still no sign of Dr. Lecter. It frightened her to some extent. She knew that he would not hurt her, but she knew that he would not hesitate to follow her if need be. It was almost like a game of cat and mouse. The question was: when was he going to start his game. That same question brought a thought to mind. In a strange sort of way, she was urging to see him again.

In the midst of her thoughts, it seemed that every light in the house went off.

"Shit!", she grumbled, with sudden night blindness overtaking her. Clarice felt loosely around for the lighter that she had carelessly threw on the kitchen counter a few hours earlier. She supposed it was next to her half-smoked pack of cigarettes( it was a habit that she could never seem to break). She walked...and walked...and stumbled right into the dining room table.

"Shit House Mouse!", she yelped, grabbing her shin and hobbled over to the counter. Clarice took hold of the lighter and took to lighting every candle in the house. Clarice, soon as she flopped "oh so gracefully" onto the loveseat, jumped up again.

She heard a distant ringing, it was coming from her cell phone. She grabbed it up tentatively before answering.

"Is this Clarice? Well hello Clarice...", she nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"H-hello, it's nice to hear from you again...Dr. Lecter."


	2. Hide and Seek

Author's note: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I've been going through a lot of crap so I hardly ever get onto a computer anymore . New chapter though, YAY!

(characters are not mine, however I do wish to steal them:) )

Clarice stood, silence overcoming her. It was almost as if she had fallen comatose, sheerly by the sound of his voice. Her blood was flowing so hard, so fast; Clarice felt hot and almost sickly. Her ears felt as if they were ringing. The receiver shook in her hand, as with the rest of her body. She had to lean against the kitchen counter for support, for fear that she might fall to the floor.

"I do believe you have missed me, yes?", Dr. Lecter implored. From the sound of his voice, Clarice could only imagine a wide smirk, plastered across his face.

"Why do you say that?", she stammered. She suddenly felt foolish. Of all people, he already knew.

""Your undeniable silence says it all.", he chided, clicking his tongue.

Clarice stood there speechless; he was acting as if she was a naughty child. As if he were scolding her for being stupid. This angered her to some extent. Yet a part of her had waited for this day for a while. Waited for him to encase her in his deathly tomb. His mind. Clarice shivered violently. His depths of knowledge were addictive. However, the other part of her was repulsed. Repulsed by the thought of whatever he might have in mind for her. All she could do was to play along unwillingly...The good doctor would not have it any other way. She supposed he found her quite amusing.

"What is it that you want from me?!"

Clarice blindingly stared into the dark, awaiting his reply.

"My dear Clarice, all I want is a little fun. I call onto you to see if you shall join me in this little escapade?"

"Like a game?", she asked. Her heart sank. God only knew what he had in mind..

"Quite. Think of it as a child's game of hide and seek. You may use anything your tiny heart desires to evade me. If by say, 3:30 a.m. I don't find you, I will leave. However, if I happen to capture you...This game has consequences."

Her heart sank even more. Even with the sound of her heart beating in her ears, she swore she could hear him maliciously smiling. Consequences...The thought chilled her to the bone.

"What are the consequences, Dr. Lecter?", she questioned.

He chuckled lightly.

"Let the games begin Clarice."

Clarice's mind races and she looked at the glowing numbers of the oven's clock. 1:56 a.m...She ran.


	3. Sweet Dreams

The first thought that came to her mind was quietly exiting her home and not looking back. Clarice thopught better of it though, knowing that the good doctor would think of her action as impolite. It would be better to stick with his game, she knew not to piss this man off.

For at least fifteen minutes she sat in the corner of her living room, hiding behind her old beat up recliner, thinking many thoughts at once. For one thing, she needed to find a good place to find, or at least avoid being caught. He was definitely not stupid and he had the keenest senses of anyone that she had ever known. There was only one solution that she could think of:Overload his senses and run for cover. Clarice decided to go for it.

Clarice set about her task by first taking off her shoes as to avoid making too much noise and staying in the darkest of shadows. Turning on her stereo system as loud as possible, she could move silently and quickly set the curtains to make the house even darker. She opened up doors and windows, trying to give the doctor the impression that she might have fled or been too careless with her hiding place.

She quickly fled to the cellar. It had many closets and spots behind the wall that she could hide in if need be and if she were to make a noise, it would reverberate, echoing everywhere, making it impossible to find the source. She decided on a small storage closet, packed with boxes but with enough space for her to climb atop. She covered herself with old packed up clothing, nudged the door shut and waited.

Clarice waited there for what seemed like forever, enjoying the beat that came from upstairs. She almost didn't notice when the music suddenly became absent. She wondered if he thought that she had departed. Probably not. At least she was hidden. She almost screamed though as the cell phone in her back started to viberate. She answered it.

"Clarice, how smart of you to think you could detour me from finding, I do applaud your enthusiasm.", Dr. Lecter smiled.

"The doors and windows being open almost gave me the idea that you had left and you know how unhappy that would have made me...Your scent though, it tells me that you are still in the immediate area. I'm excited that you are making an effort to play. I know I am enjoying this more than you will ever know."

Clarice shuddered. "You still have ninety-two minutes left Doctor."

"Yes, I'm quite aware. I intend to make every minute count. Ta ta."

She hung up the cell phone with a silent snick and settled back into place. Drowsiness started to set in as well. Figuring she would just rest her eyes for a bit, Clarice drifted off to sleep.

_She woke up, seemingly tied down by invinsible rope and found that it hurt her to struggle. She couldn't believe it, she only rested her eyes for a minute and now here she was, tied down in what looked like that middle of nowhere. She wanted to scream but somehow her voice failed her. Her voice had left her and looking down at herself she noticed that her clothing had done the same._

_Fear turned to absolute panic as she watched Dr. Lecter walk into view._

_"Ah, my little Starling has finally awakened. I never knew you were such a heavy sleeper.", Dr. Lecter chuckled._

_She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, to move, but to no avail. She was right where he wanted her. Tears blurred her vision slightly._

_She watched him as his eyes wandered over her body freely. She was so afraid of what might happen next. The doctor smiled at her almost lovingly as he walked near. He unsheathed something silvery and she recognised it as a blade. Her breathing became labored as he carefully spread her legs, nudging the blade ever closer to her opening. _

_"This hurts me more than it hurts you, little Starling..."_

Clarice's eyes snapped open and she realised she was still surrounded by old clothes, shut in her storage closet. Her breathing was still labored and she was terrified. It was time to leave, FUCK this game!

Her eyes soon opened even wider. With the creaking sound of floorboards, she knew he was in the cellar. And he had almost forty-five minutes to spare...


	4. Author's note

Sorry about not getting my updates on here sooner but I promise I will!

-dodges bacon-

OK reason for all the cliffhangers are the fact that I go from home to home and I a lot of times forget to bring my writing book -.-'

Anyways, I have a new chapter for Captured and about 2 new chapters of my Cameron/Foreman fic and one chapter on Dreams Are Forever. I'm also thinking of doing a DBZ fic for anyone that cares. I actually never expected to get any reviews so I'm kinda squiggly here :3

Thankies All!!


	5. Struggles of the Mind

锘?isclaimer: I own nothing but pocket lint, so if you sue you won't get much!!!

He had forty five minutes to spare. He was so close and needless to say she was fucked. Clarice had to suppress a shudder that ran through her, though she did not know if it was from excitement or from fear. Either way she wasn't going to go down without a fight if he happen to run across her little hideaway. A plan began to formulate inside her head. It was her last chance and Clarice hoped it might fool the good doctor long enough for her to make her escape. Flipping open her cell phone, she dialed her own home number as silently as she dared. She then settled back as far as the the cupboard would allow her and she waited. A shrill ring then began to penetrate the darkness and she soon heard footsteps retreat back from whence they came.  
Giving a huge sigh of relief that filled her body, she waited a few seconds and then started her descent down from the moth eaten boxes that supported her. Clarice had almost completely descended before she noticed that in the damp, cool, quiet cellar; where she could hear everything from footsteps to even a mouse above her that it was utterly silent. She revolved around slowly as she dared; feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand straight, now fearing the worst. Once the full turn was made and her eyes adjusted in the darkness, she let out a quiet gasp as she gazed toward the cracked door. There was a looming shadow and one great maroon eye peered back at her from the crack in the door!  
The door to her little hideaway flew open with a resounding crack as it splintered from its hinges. His straight frame blocked her escape and towered over her own petite frame. Covered in shadow, only revealing demonic eyes and a snow white smile, the good Doctor Lecter was the epitome of the most devious Dracula movie in history. Only one thought came to her mind in the haze of her fear.  
'Now I know how Mina felt'. It was kind of a dry bit of humor but it fit the bill. Clarice then dropped back into reality when he began to speak to her in a gentle manner.  
"Well, well, what do we have here, hmm? You gave me quite a run for my money, little Starling. And that little phone trick you pulled.." He shrugged thoughtfully, "It was an interesting touch but really not your style. Quite pitiful, I don't think even your precious FBI would be impressed by that ham-handed, amateur attempt. Oh well, such as life I suppose. I see that I still have another half an hour if you want a last chance to beg your way out of this..." Lecter grinned and glanced at his watch in thought.  
Clarice took this as her last chance of escape. She growled lightly back into her throat and made a running dive at the doctor, catching him by surprise and the force of her attack sent them both careening to the floor. Clarice was on top on him, straddling his hips as she unsuccessfully tried to claw at the epidermis of his face. His hands were tight around her wrists, forcing her back. Doctor Lecter took this opportune time to switch their positions and Clarice soon found herself with her back to the cold concrete floor; arms twisted painfully behind her in the most awkward position. She finally decided to make eye contacted and as she looked upwards towards her captor, her eyes going wide as he gave a calm yet devious smile at her and a lightly glinting needle made its way ever closer to her neck. She began to become frantic, not knowing what to expect and being no pharmaceutical expert, she had no idea was was in that syringe. She struggled hard but he had won and the last thing she remembered before everything went black was Lecter gently stroking her cheek and whispering, "Sweet Dreams Clarice....." 


End file.
